Angle's Sin
by Black134
Summary: Our different world... Our different way of life... but we still have the same heart... 1827, yaoi, OOC, ect
1. Chapter 1

Yahooo~ long time no see! Lama ga update crita yang lain! Kapan coba trakhir kali update? *tampang innocent* #plak

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! I REPEAT! NOT MINE!

Pairing: 1827

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, AU, Yaoi, Genderbender, Chara-death, typo, bahasa campur", dll

-0-0-0-Chapter 1 ; "Meet the Angel and the Prince"-0-0-0-

Dengan wajah berseri – seri seorang anak yang tampangnya sepantaran dengan anak SMP, berjalan santai di tengah – tengah jalan kota ramai. Jangan hanya melihat tampang polosnya saja, ia sebenarnya seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa yang kebetulan sedang mendapatkan libur. Nada –nada ceria pun keluar dari si bocah berambut coklat panjang nan berantakan itu. Mata karamelnya yang polos tertuju dengan dengan sebuah rumah… lebih tepatnya mansion. Dengan rasa yang ingin tau yang besar, ia masuki rum-masion tersebut secara diam – diam. Dengan terkagum – kagum dan mulut terbuka lebar, sang malaikat menemukan sebuah kebun bunga yang luasnya bahkan lebih besar dari aula kota. Memutuskan untuk melihat – lihat sebentar, ia melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menjejelahi kebun bunga indah nan asri itu.

Tak merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya, ia dengan wajah berseri – seri tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Tiba –tiba lengan bagian atas di tarik oleh seseorang. Dengan sergap ia menoleh kebelakangnya, mata karamelnya langsung bertemu dengan abu – abu kebiru – biruan. Didapatkan seorang yang terlihat seperti keturunan si darah biru. Dengan wajah masih dalam tahap syok, Tsunayoshi - sang malaikat, langsung menarik kembali lengannya dan berusaha untuk kabur dari sana. Namun usahanya sia – sia. Tak lama setelah ia berlari, belum sempat ia memanajat pagar ia gunakan untuk masuk tadi, sepasang lengan menghentikan langkahnya dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang. Dengan wajah yang bersemu, ia langsung mebalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pemuda bangsawan tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Herbivore?" ucap pemuda itu dengan nada tenang. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari si rambut coklat. Si raven hanya dapat menghela nafas, ia melepaskan pelukanya dari si bocah yang wajahnya berwarna semu merah. Sang pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu hanya menghela nafas dan mengulang kata – katanya barusan.

"Hebivore, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

Sang bocah pun mengangkat kepalanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata sang pemuda di depannya. Sang bocah hanya tediam sambil memandangi pemuda yang ada di dekatnya itu dan rasa kagum langsung memenuhinya. Merasa sedang di pandangi, si pemuda mengdengus kesal, membangunkan si bocah dari lamunannya.

"Herbivore - jangan sampai kuulanggi lagi-, siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

Sang bocah langsung bergedik dan langsung menjawab. "Na-namaku Tsunayoshi... um... aku hanya ingin melihat – lihat saja..."

"Kau bukan dari sini ya" tanya si pemuda lagi. Si bocah hanya menggeleng dengan polosnya

"Um... Ano... aku baru saja tiba disini, jadi... Um... Bolehkah aku... Um..."

"Katakan dengan jelas herbivore," desis si pemuda tak tahan dengan tingkah plin – plan remaja di depannya itu.

"Um... Boleh kah aku tinggal di sini untuk sementara? Aku baru tiba di kota ini dan um... Aku masih belum menemukan kenginapan... Jadi..." ucap si malaikat takut - takut.

"Bukankan itu hal yang bodoh meminta seseorang yang baru kau kenal?" desis si pemuda tak sabaran.

"Ah! Maaf! Um... Lupakan saja perkataanku tadi dan-"

"Kau boleh tinggal di sini herbivore" ucap si pemuda dengan tempo cepat.

"Biar saja... eh? Yang benar?" seru si malaikat kaget dengan jawaban pemuda di depannya.

"Ikut aku herbivore" ucap si pemuda -walau lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah- sambil berjalan menjauh dari sang malaikat. Sang malaikat yang masih dalam keadaan kaget pun langsung mengikutisi pemuda berdarah biru tanpa pikir panjang.

"Um.. ano... namamu siapa ya..." tanya Tsunayoshi sedikit ragu – ragu.

"Kyoya. Hibari Kyoya," jawab si pemuda singkat padat dan um... cukup jelaslah.

Suasana pun langsung hening. Hanya suara langkah kaki menghiasi suasana sepi itu. Sampailah mereka di depan sebuah pintu masuk yang megah. Di depan pintu besar itu, berdiri seorang berpakaian butler dan bermodel rambut aneh, membungkukan badannya sedikit tanda sapaan hormat kepada tuannya.

"Anda sudah kembali, tuan muda," ucap si butler dengan rasa hormat yang mendalam. Menyudahi salam hormatnya, ia pun langsung membukakan pitu untuk tuanya.

Sang tuan muda hanya melirik sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya memasuki ru-mansionnya. Sang bocah yang dari bersama dengan sang tuan mudah hanya dapat mengikuti pemuda yang baru ia kenal dengan perasaan ragu – ragu. Saat seseorang perempuan mengenakan seragam pelayan membungkuk di depan mereka berdua tanda memberi hormat, sang tuan muda segerah memerintahkan si pelayan untuk menyiapakan sebuah kamar tepat di dekat si bocah bernama Tsunayoshi itu, sang tuan muda langsung menyeretnya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang makan yang tergolong sangat sangat sangat besar. Tanpa basa – basi, pemuda berambut raven itu duduk di sembarang tempat dan menyuruh... tepatnya memerintah sang bocah untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kuharap kau belum makan siang," ucap sang pemuda dengan tenang.

"Um... aku baru saja sampai di kota ini... jadi... ehehe..." jawab Tsunayoshi sambil mengaruk – garuk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Hn... kau tunggu saja sebentar, makannan akan datang sebentar lagi," ucap si pemuda pelan. Tak lama setelah sang tuan muda mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, sebuah pintu terbuka dan memperliahatkan banyak sekali wanita mengenakan seragam pelayan masuk dengan berbagai macam makanan tersaji. Setalah selesai meletakan makanan – makanan tersebut, semua pelayan –pelayan itu berdiri di dekat dinding menunggu tuannya makan siang.

"Ayo, kau boleh menicicipi semua makanan yang ada di meja ini. Silakan tak usah malu – malu," ucap sang pemuda dengan sebuah senyum terlintas di wajahnya. Walau hanya sekilas, tapi para pelayan dapat melihat jelas mimik wajah tuanya yang amat sangat bahkan belum mereka lihat sama sekali. Melihat mimik wajah para pelayannya, sang tuan muda langsung menganti senyumnya dengan tatapan ganas yang sukses membuat para pelayan termasuk para butler bergedik ngeri.

"Um... ano... Hibari-san –"

"Kyoya!"

"Eh?"

"Kyoya... panggil aku Kyoya..." ucap sang pemuda sambil menghirup teh yang tersedia. Kyoya hanya meneguknya sekali sebelum meletakannya kembali ke atas meja. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kebocah bermata karamel di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau belum menyentuh makananmu sama sekali?" tanya sang pemuda bingung.

"Um... ano Hi-*glare*Kyoya-san... aku selalu di ajarkan oleh ibuku.. kalau kita harus membiarkan tuan rumah untuk makan terlebih dahulu, jadi... um..." jawabnya takut – takut.

"Aku tidak lapar... kau saja yang makan," ucapnya sambil kembali meneguk minumannya kembali. Tsunayoshi hanya menghela nafas kecil sebelum mulai memakan makanan yang ada di piringnya. Kesunyian canggung pun kembail mendatangi mereka. Suasana pun berganti setelah menjadi kesunyian yang benar – benar sunyi, tak ada yang bergerak, bahkan suara jangkrik saja tak terdengar. Merasa tidak nyaman, akhirnya sang bocah pun membuka mulutnya.

"um.. ano.. Kyoya-san... malam ini aku tidur di mana ya?" tanya Tsunayoshi sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Hm... ikut aku..." jawabnya sambil menginsyaratkan si bocah bermata karamel itu untuk mengikutinya. Mereka keluar dari ruang makan meninggalkan para pelayan untuk membereskan meja makan beserta peralataan yang telah terpakai.

Perjalanan mereka cukup memakan waktu dikarenakan luas rumah yang benar – benar luas serta lorong – lorong yang rumit. 'Sepertinya aku harus berhati – hati di sini kalau aku mau keluar dari sini hidup – hidup' pikir Tsunayoshi dalam batin.

Langkah mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang sama besarnya dengan pintu meja makan. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, si pemuda langsung membuka pintu itu dang melangkah masuk di ikuti dengan bocah di belakangnya.

"Ini akan menjadi kamarmu. Pakailah sesukamu. Jika kau ingin sesuatu, kau bisa minta tolong pelayan yang ada di sini. Kamar ini berdekatan dengan kamarku," ucap Kyoya menjelaskan. "Sekarang kau bersihkan tubuhmu dan pakaian gantimu ada di lemari. Aku akan menjemputmu sebelum makan malam," lanjutnya sambil meninggalkan si malaikat termenung melihat kamar barunya.

Di dalam kamar yang berpaduan ungu kegelapan itu, terdapat sebuah ranjang king-size berseprai biru tua, sebuah lemari kau berwarna coklat kelam, sebuah meja beserta kursi bewarna indigo. Ia menurusuri kamar tersebut lebih dalam lagi. Ia menumukan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna hitam kelam. Ia buka perlahan – lahan dan melihat isinya. Di dalam terdapat ruangan mandi yang bewarna biru langit. Ia langsung menghelan nafas, mengetaui bahwa ia sudah bertemu dengan bangsawan yang benar – benar kaya. Menutup kembali pintu tersebut dan beranjak ke lemari kayu. Mendapatkan sesuatu yang dapat ia kenakan, ia kembali memasuki kamar mandi biru langit itu dan mulai membasu dirinya.

Sebuah ketukan membangunkannya dari lamunannya di balkon kamar. Dengan kecepatan kilat, ia buka pintu besar itu dan mendapatkan seorang pemuda mengenakan kemaja berwarna ungun serta jas dan celana hitam. Tak lupa juga seutai dasi betengger berantakan mengelilingi kerah kemajanya. Muka sang malaikat pun berubah menjadi semu merah. Ia memalingkan sedikit wajahnya kesamping untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Begitu juga dengan sang pemuda yang baru datang. Melihat malaikat kecilnya mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih dan celana coklat gelap, di lengkapi dengan sebuah rompi bewarna orange pucat. Rambut panjangnya pun di ikat satu. Sebuah dasi orange bertengger dengan berantakanya di kerahnya. Tersenyum sedikit, sang pemuda berdarah biru itu mendekat dan mencoba untuk menggapai dasi lawannya. Kaget dengan kedekatan yang tiba – tiba, sang bocah langsung mempejamkan matanya erat – erat menuggu sesuatu yang tergolong memalukan. Setelah sekian lama, ia membuka matanya dan memandang lurus ke mata lawannya. Sang karamel pun bertemu dengan biru keabu – abuan. Meraka saling memandang, wajah mereka pun mendekat dan terus mendekat, sampai sebuah suara mengakhirnya.

"Ehm... kalian kalau mau terus begitu, setidaknya jangan menghalangi jalan," ucap seorang berambut pirang dengan senyum jail.

"Diam kau kuda liar!" seru Kyoya kesal.

"Itukah cara yang benar untuk menyapa kakakmu?" ejek si pirang kembali.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kakaku? Aku tidak pernah ingat punya kakak seceroboh kau! Bahkan anak balita saja lebih seimbang dari kau!" ucap Kyoya sinis.

"Ahahahaha... aku tidak seburuk itu, Kyoya," kikik orang yang di panggil kuda liar tadi. "Ah... siapa ini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu? Temannya Kyoya?" tanyanya setelah menyadari seorang bocah di depan 'adiknya'. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang pemuda raven. "Kyoya kau punya teman?" tanya si pirang dengan nada tak percaya.

"Um... namaku Tsunayoshi, senang berkenalan denganmu,um..."

"Dino! Namaku Dino Cavalone! Kakak sepupu Kyoya. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tsunayoshi!" ucapnya sambil nebarkan senyuman yang dapat melelehkan setiap wanita yang memandangnya. Tsunayoshi pun membalas senyuman Dino dengan senyuman manis yang sama dasyatnya. Bedanya, milik Tsunayoshi dapat membuat setiap laki – laki yang normal serta abnormal bertekuk luntut di depannya.

"Aaaah! Kau ini imut sekali... coba aku punya adik sepertimu... aku malah mendapatkan adik sepupu yang kejam seperti dia," ucap Dino sambil mencubiti pipi Tsunayoshi gemas dan mendapatkan aura gelap dari sepupu yang tadi ia bilang kejam. Sebuah tonfa pun mendarat di kepala si pirang yang membuatnya pingsang sejenak di lantai.

"Ah! Dino-san! Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Tsunayoshi khwatir. Sebelum sepat ia membantu Dino yang sudah tergeletak di atas karpet biru gelap si tuan muda langsung menyelak.

"Biarkan saja dia. Kita pergi sekarang," ucap Kyoya dingin sedingin es batu tanpa nada khwatir sama sekali sambil menarik 'temannya' pergi.

"Tapi... Dino-san dia–" mendapatkan pandangan tajam, si bocah langsung menutup kembali mulutnya dan menurun parsah. Keheningan... selalu saja mendatangi mereka. Entah kenapa masion itu selalu saja sepi, seperti tidak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan selain mereka.

Menemukan kembali ruangan makan yang tadi mereka-tepatnya Tsunayoshi-gunakan untuk makan siang tadi, mereka memasuki ruangan itu dengan tenang, untuk Kyoya, sementara Tsunayoshi terlihat sangat gugup berhadapan dengan keluarga bangsawan. Di ujung meja makan yang panjang itu sudah terdapat seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat mengenakan jas formal yang memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Kyoya. Seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang yang kepang satu mengenakan baju tradisional cina yang lagi – lagi mempunyai wajah yang sangat amat mirip dengan pemuda di sebelahnya. Dia lihat Dino sudah duduk di kursinya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Kyoya langsung duduk di sebuah kursi kosong yang tersedia serta menginsyaratkan Tsunayoshi untuk mengikuti. Sang kepala keluarga hanya menaikan salah satu alis sambil memandang bocahberambut coklat di samping putra bungsunya. Mengerti maksud ayahnya, Kyoya langsung mengangkat suara.

"Dia herbivore yang kutemukan di taman. Dia akan tinggal di sini untuk beberapa hari," ucap Kyoya bermaksud mengenalkan.

"Na-maku Tsuna-yoshi, sa-salam kenal," ucap Tsunayoshi sedikit canggung.

"Hn. Alaude Nuvola. Earl Keluarga Nuvola," Ucap sang kepala keluaraga singkat.

"Salam kenal Tsunayoshi-kun. Namaku Fon Nuvola. Panggil aku Fon," ucap pemuda di seberangnya dengan senyuman.

"Um... salam kenal Nuvola-san, Fon-san!" sapa Tsunayoshi sambil membalas senyuman Fon.

"Ah... orang Jepang ya," ucap Fon sambil tersenyum hangat.

'Nuvola? Bukankah nama belakang Kyoya-san itu... Hibari ya?' pikirnya.

"Nama keluarga Kyo-kun sebenarnya Nuvola, tapi ia menolak untuk memakainya. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengunakan nama armahum bunda kami," ucap Fon menjawab pertanyaan yang dipikiran Tsunayoshi.

"Oh... begitu..." balas Tsunayoshi. 'Hiiiieee? Dia bisa membaca pikiranku ya?' pikirnya lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak dapat membaca pikiranmu, Tsunayoshi-kun. Semua terlintas jelas di wajahmu," jawab Fon lagi – lagi menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran Tsunayoshi.

"Oh..." 'Memanganya aku sebegitu mudahnya di baca ya?'

"Iya... kau memang mudah sekali dibaca bagaikan membaca buku cerita anak – anak, Tsunayoshi-kun," jawab Fon lagi. 'Dia melakukannya lagi!' teriak Tsunayoshi dalam hati.

"Ehm... Fon itu cukup. Jangan membuat tamu kita ini semakin takut," ucap Alaude menghentikan putra sulungnya dengan wajah datar. Fon pun langsung terdiam dan tersenyum lebar. Setelah suasanan tenang, kegiatan santap – menyantap pun dimulai. Benar – benar keluarga yang dingin. Tak ada diantara merekan yang membuka suara. Semuanya memilih untuk diam dan menikmati hidangan masing - masing.

Makan malam yang dingin itu pun berakhir dan sekarang pasangan teman baru itu pun langsung berjalan bersama menuju kamar meraka yang berdekatan. Tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengeluarakan sepata kata pun, hingga mereka sampai di depan kamar Tsunayoshi.

"Herbivore..."panggil Kyoya pelan.

"Iya?"

"Besok, aku akan mengajakmu jalan – jalan mengelilingi kota setelah sarapan," ucap Kyoya.

"Um... baiklah!" seru Tsunayoshi dengan semangat tinggi dan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya yang sukses membuat wajah sang pemuda berdarah biru kita bersemu merah. Berusaha menahan wajah tersipunya, sang tuan muda langsung menginggalkan bocah imut di depan kamarnya.

"Buon anotte" bisik sang pemuda pelan sebelum meninggalkan bocah yang benar – benar tidak mengerti apa – apa.

"Buon anotte, Kyoya-san" balasnya sambil memasuki kamarnya dan bersiap – siap untuk istirahat.

-0-0-0-TBC-0-0-0-

Ahahaha... crita baru lagi... tadinya mau jd oneshot tapi... waktu ga keburu (a.k.a gw males) jadi gw potong" deh~ lagian kalo di jadiin satu juga panjang bgt... ampe gw sendiri bosen ngetiknya berhubung hari ini tanggal 29 Feb (tanggal langkah euy) jadi paksa aja publish nih crita! Lumayan tanggal langkah! Apa sekalian gw update 4 tahun sekali pd tanggal yang sama ya? #plak

Yup idenya dari lagu Vocaloid – "Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~" tapi banyak yg gw twist jd jangan binggung ya! Ini juga ngetiknya nyaris setahun yang lalu jadi kalo bahasanya berubah"... Gomenasai~

Well... review please? Kalo engga beneran gw update 4 tahun sekali loh!

CiaoCiao~


	2. Chapter 2

Ciaossu~ ga jadi update 29 Feb 2016 deh~ berbahagia ya?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! I REPEAT! NOT MINE!

Pairing: 1827

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, AU, Yaoi, Genderbender, Chara-death, typo, bahasa campur", dll

-0-0-0-The Date (?)-0-0-0-

Sang mentari pun mulai menunjukan dirinya, bersinar terang menyambut hari yang baru. Sinar mentari mulai masuk melalui cela – cela tirai jendela berwarna coklat gelap itu, membangunkan seorang putri tidur di dalamnya. Perlahan – lahan kelopak mata sang putri tidur pun terbuka, menampakan irirs karamel yang menggoda. Ia mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali sebelum membukanya dengan sempurna. Perlahan – lahan sang putri bangun dari posisi tidurnya sebelum akhirnya mulai menggeraknya anggota tumbuhnya satu – persatu. Dengan raut muka yang masih kusam, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia.

Tak lama, sang putri tidur sudah lengkap dengan kemeja kuning pucat dan celana coklat pendek. Ia mengambil seutas dasi kupu – kupu dan melingkarkannya di sekeliling kerah kemejanya. Merasa puas dengan penampilanya, ia melangkahkan kembali kakinya ke arah balkon kamar sampai sebuah suara ketukan menghentikan niatnya. Membalikan badannya, ia segerah membukakan pintu untuk sang pengetuk. Dilihatnya, teman yang baru ia kenal kemarin sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Meraka saling menatap, walau hanya sebentar.

"Mattina," sapa pemuda berambut raven itu dengan singkat.

"Ah! Buon Giorno, Kyoya-san!" sapa sang bocah kembali dengan senyuman manisnya dan sukses membuat sang pemuda yang terkenal dingin, memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Menginsyaratkan sang bocah mengikutinya, si pemuda berdarah biru ituberjalan menusuri koridor yang bangun amat menyulitkan dan memusingkan, menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Seperti biasa, tak ada yang di antara mereka yang angkat bicara sampai mereka sampai di depan ruang makan. Disambut dengan bungkukan hormat dua orang pelayan yang beradadi depan pintu, merak langsung memasuki ruang makan yang lega itu. Mengambil posisi duduk yang sama seperti kemarin dan dilihatnya, semua anggota keluarga Nuvola dan tambahan satu dari keluarga Cavalone sudah berada di tempat masing sambil menikmati sarapan masing – masing.

"Buon Giorno Tsunayoshi-kun," sapa Fon dengan senyum ramah di susul dengan Dino yang baru saja meneguk kopi hangatnya.

"Buon Giorno, Nuvola-san, Fon-san, Dino-san!" sapa Tsunayoshi kembali.

Memandang apa yang terdapat di piringnya, rasa laparnya mulai mempengaruhi pikiranya. Tanpa menuggu lagi, ia langsung melahap sarapan paginya dengan lahap. Tak lama, seluruh anggota keluarga bangsawan tersebut menginggalkan ruang makan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, meninggalkan putra bungsung keluarga Nuvola dengan temannya yang baru saja selesai menyantap makanannya.

"Herbivore..." panggilnya pelan.

"Iya?" jawab sang bocah sambil mengelap sisa makanan yang ada si sekitar mulutnya.

"Kita akan pergi sekarang," ucap sang pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu secara singkat.

"Um... Kyoya-san... kita mau kemana ya?" tanya sang bocah dengan polosnya.

"Ke kota," jawab Kyoya singkat sambil menuntun lebih tepatnya menyeret temannya keluar dari mansion megah itu. Sebuah mobil lengkap dengan seprang supir, sudah menunggu mereka di depan masnion. Sekilas melihat wajah sang supir, Tsunayoshi langsung mengenalinya. Supir itu merupakan butler yang kemarin menyambut Kyoya dan dirinya dari pintu belakang. Menyadari tuan mudanya sudah berada di dekatnya, sang butler merangkap menjadi supir langsung membunguk hormat.

"Buon giorno, tuan muda," ucapnya sopan. Sang tuan muda hanya mengabaikannya dan berjalan menyeret teman barunya kearah pintu gerbang. Sang bocah hanya dapat pasrah dan mengikuti kemana pemuda raven itu membawanya. Tak disadarinya, mereka berdua sudah berada di tengah –tengah kota yang ramai dengan penduduk. Karena tak menyukai tempat – tempat yang ramai, Kyoya langsung lagi – lagi menyeret bocah yang dari tadi ia seret kemana – mana kesebuah cafe sepi, mungkin sepi ketika para pengunjungnya mengetahui pemuda berdarah biru itu menuju kearah mereka. Ia buka pintu kaca cafe kecil itu, dan langsung duduk di sebuah meja yang hanya memiliki dua buah tempat duduk. Dengan takut – takut, seorang gadis dari beberapa pelayan yang ada di sana, menuju ke meja mereka.

"Um... Benvenuti, signore. A-a-da yang ing-ingin anda pe-pe-san?" ucap sang pelayan takut – takut.

"Cappuccino, kau?" ucapnya sambil melirik kearah Tsunayoshi.

"Um... aku pesan caffe latte," jawab Tsunayoshi sambil tersenyum dengan imutnya kearah si pelayan dan sukses membuat sang pelayan merona merah. Mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang tuan muda, pelayang itu segera beranjak pergi ke belakang cafe. Beberapa jeritan bernada yang mengganggu terdengar dari belakang café pun segerah terdengar ketika si pelayan memasuki dapur cafe. Keduanya hanya duduk si kursi masing – masing sambil tenggelam dalam pikiran masing. Tak ada dari mereka yang angat mulut hingga pelayan yang tadinya mengambil pesanan mereka kembali dengan nampan yang berisi secangkir cappuccino dan secangkir caffe latte.

"Ini pesanan anda, Hibari-sama," ucap sang pelayan sambil meletakan secangkir cappuccino di hadapan Kyoya dan meletakan cangkir satunya di hadapan Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi langsung tersenyum manis dan memulutkan terima kasih sebelum sang pelayan kembali ke tempatnya, lebih tepatnya kabur dari meja yang sedang ia pakai. Kembali keheningan canggung menghampiri mereka. Tak ada di antara mereka yang angkat bicara, mereka hanya duduk diam sambil meneguk minuman masing – masing dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing –masing.

"Um.. ano Kyoya-san... kita mau kemana ya?" Tanya Tsunayoshi untuk membuka sebuah percakapan dengan pemuda dingin itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyoya sambil meletakan cangkir cappucinonya di atas meja.

"Um... aku hanya mau mengenal kota ini saja, sebelum aku pergi," ucap Tsunayoshi sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Hm... bagaimana kalau kita ketaman kota saja? Tempat itu sepi," ucap Kyoya sambil tersenyum kecil sangat kecil hingga tak seorang pun dapat melihatnya. Kepala Tsunayoshi yang tadi terduntuk langsung terangkat. Dengan wajah berseri – seri, ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

Dengan senyum berseri – seri, bocah berambut coklat lembut itu melangkahkan kaki rampingnya keluar dari cafe yang sunyi senyap itu. Bersama dengan anggota bangsawan yang memegang gelar keluarga bangsawan paling di takuti di kota tersebut, ia menggandeng lengan pemuda bermata biru besi itu mendekati taman kota yang sepi. Seperti yang di katakan Kyoya, taman itu memang sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang berjalan sanyai menerusuri taman indah nan damai itu. Banyak jenis tanaman sampai bunga tertanam rapi di seluruh sudut taman. Beberapa jalan setapak dengan ukiran unik terdapat di taman kota tersebut. Memang tidak sebagus taman keluaraga Nuvola, tetapi, taman itu mendatangakan hawa damai yang tenang.

"Kyoya-san itu... tidak suka dengan namanya keramaian ya?" tanya Tsunayoshi sambil memandangi bunga di sekitar mereka.

"Hn" jawab Kyoya singkat, mungkin terlalu singkat.

"Um... kita diam disini saja ya, Kyoya-san?" tanya Tsunayoshi sambil mencoba memetik sekuncup bunga mawar berwarna ungu. Kyoya hanya diam saja tak menjawab. Diperhatikanya bocah menyerupai seorang malaikat di hadapannya itu. Diperhatikan mata karamel si bocah yang sudah membuatnya tertarik sejak pertama kali memandangnya. Kedua mata polos itu sudah berhasil untuk menghinotisnya untuk semakin ingin mencoba untuk memilikinya.

"Ouch!" jerit si bocah membuyarkan lamunan si pemuda. Setetes darah segar mulai mengalir dari jari telunjuk si bocah. Tanpa pikir panjang, si pemuda langsung mengambil telunjuk si bocah dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Seberutan merah pun langsung menyebar keseluruh sudut wajah imut sang bocah. Merasa sudah cukup, ia mengeluarkan jari mungil tersebut dari mulutnya dan mengecup punggung tangan pemilik jari tersebut. Perbuatanya sukses membuat seberutan merah di wajah si bocah semakin memerah.

"Kau harus hati – hati," ucap Kyoya dengan nada lembut. Ia perlahan – lahan memetik mawar yang tadi hendak Tsunayoshi petik. Perlahan – lahan ia mengupas duri – duri yang melekat di tangkai mawar itu. Dengan hati – hati, ia meletekan mawar anggun itu di sela rambut dan telingan sang bocah yang sedang bersemu itu.

"Cocok," bisik sang pemuda sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Te-te-rima kashi," ucap si bocah sambil ber-blushing-ria.

Mata meraka saling memandang. Karamel bertemu dengan biru besi, perbaduan yang aneh, tetapi serasi. Suara tangisan seorang anak kecil menghentikan aksi tatap – menatap mereka. Tsunayoshi yang terkejut langsung membalikan tubuhnya sambil mencari – cari asal suara tersebut. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sang bocah langsung berlari meninggalkan pemuda yang dari tadi menemaninya. Sang bocah berlari menusuri taman yang cukup luas itu. Memanfaatkan pendengarannya yang tajam, ia menemukan seorang bocah sedang menangis sambil memeluk erat luntutnya. Wajahnya tenggelam dalam luntut kecilnya. Merasa kasihan, perlahan – lahan ia dekati bocal cilik itu.

"Hei, adik kecil... kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Tsunayoshi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hahaha!" bocah itu pun langsung tertawa membuat Tsunayoshi terbinggung – binggung.

"Dame-Tsuna tetaplah Dame-Tsuna ya," ucap si bocah kecil itu sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang sukses membuat kedua mata karamel Tsunayoshi terbelak kaget.

"Re-REBORN?" teriak Tsunayoshi sampai hampir semua penghuni taman menoleh kearahnya. Merasa tidak nyaman, ia langsung mengecilkan volume suaranya yang nyaring itu.

"Reborn? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa – apaan dengan penampilanmu itu?" tanya Tsunayoshi bertubi – tubi.

"Aku disini hanya mengawasimu saja... penampilanku? Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau protes?" ucap Reborn sambil mengeluarkan pistol hijaunya.

"Hiiiiieeee! Reborn! Jangan tembak! Jangan tembak!" teriak Tsunayoshi panik.

"Kau ini... sama saja," ucap Reborn sambil menghela nafas. "Ngomong – ngomong... bagaimana liburanmu, Dame-Tsuna? Menyenangkan?" tanya Reborn mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baik – baik saja, sepertinya," jawab Tsunayoshi dengan wajah sedih.

"Kau... hey, Dame-Tsuna! Kau itu..." ucap Reborn menebak – nebak. Mengerti maksud mantan gurunya, ia pun menganguk kecil.

"Cih! Kau ini, kau tahu kan kalau hubungan malaikan dengan manusia itu dilarang! Tapi kau-"

"Maaf, Reborn... tapi aku..."

Sang mantan guru hanya dapat menghela nafas. "Memang kapan kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Reborn pasrah terhadap nasip mantan muridnya.

"Ke-kemarin," jawab Tsunayoshi takut – takut. Reborn pun langsung merasa dirinya ingin membenturkan kepalanya dengan tembok terdekat.

"Kemarin? Kau gila?" seru Reborn lepas kendai.

"Hiiie! Maafkan aku Reborn!" teriak si malaikat muda itu sambil melindungi kepalanya.

"Kau ini..." tak dapat melanjutkan kaliamtnya, sang guru hanya dapat menghela nafas. "Sudahlah...jangan sampai ketahuan saja" lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih Reborn!" seru sang bocah yang sangking senangnya sampai memeluk mantan gurunya yang terkenal sangat amat sadis.

-0-0-0-TBC-0-0-0-

Slesai deh~

Yang review bahasa indonya pada dewa semua ya! Ampe di liatin satu" kesalahannya~ gw coba perbaikin deh… tp gw ga bisa jamin bisa smuanya gw benerin! Semampunya ya… yg Chapter 1 sih dah gw edit dikit"… comment kaya gitu jg gw trima kok! Lumayan blajar BI tambahan~ thank you reviewnya btw~

Review please? Kalo gw review gw update lg tgl 29 Feb 2016!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo~ Long time no see~ Anyone missed me? Or at least the story? No? ;w;

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! I REPEAT! NOT MINE!

Pairing: 1827

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, AU, Yaoi, Genderbender, Chara-death, typo, bahasa campur", dll

Enjoy~

-0-0-0-The Sin-0-0-0-

Tak terasa, waktu terulur dengan cepatnya. Dengan berjalannya waktu, hubungan Tsunayoshi dengan sang bangsawan pun semakin mengerat. Di bawah sinar mentari, mereka menghabiskan hari – hari dengan berbincang – bincang di taman milik kediaman bangsawan Nuvola dengan di temanin bunga – bunga cantik alegan serta pepohonan rindang menyejukan.

Banyak sekali hal - hal yang Tsunayoshi ingin ketahui dan mengerti tentang manusia yang baru ia kenal itu. Terkadang, rasa- rasa tak enak pun mulai bermunculan di dalam batin sang malaikat cilik.

Sejak kecil Tsunayoshi memang sudah tidak pandai dalam menutupi sesuatu apa lagi berbohong dengan orang di sekitarnya. Dia sudah seperti sebuah buku anak kecil yang mudah sekali di baca oleh orang lain dan itulah salah satu kelemahannya yang sangat ia benci.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, ia menjadi menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari pemuda di sebelahnya itu. Sebuah perasaan terlarang bagi seluruh kaum malaikat pun telah menodai batin hati sang malaikat cilik ini.

"Herbivore, apa ada sesuatu yang menggangumu?" tanya sang pemuda secara tiba – tiba memotong percakapan mereka sebelumnya.

"Huh? Tidak ada Kyoya-san!" jawab Tsunayoshi dengan sergap, sedikit kaget di lontarkan pertanyaan yang jauh dari topic yang mereka sedang bicarakan. Bola matanya pun bergeser ke samping menadakan sekali jika ia sedang berbohong.

"Jangan mencoba berbohong denganku, herbivore," ancam Hibari dengan nada kesal.

"A-aku tidak apa – apa kok, Kyoya-san! Sungguh!" seru Tsunayoshi mencoba meyakinkan sang bangsawan walau pun gagal total.

"Herbivore..." ucap Hibari sekali lagi dan kali ini dengan sebuah tonfa – yang tentah dari mana asal – usulnya – tergenggam di tangan kirinya. "Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka pada pembohong. Katakan sekarang atau kau akan kugigit sampai mati!" desis Hibari kesal.

"Hiiiie! Baiklah, tapi simpan dulu tonfanya!" seru si malaikat panik. Ketika tonfa milik 'teman'nya sudah lenyap entah kemana, ia pun menghela nafas sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan. "Kyoya-san percaya pada malaikat tidak?" tanyanya dengan mimik serius.

"Mereka hanya mitos omong kosong herbivore," jawab Hibari dengan nada tidak peduli.

"Oh? Jadi Kyoya-san tidak percaya begitu?" tanya Tsunayoshi sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau aku bisa membuktikan keberadaan mereka bagaimana, Kyoya-san?" tanya Tsunayoshi lagi, mengharapkan secuil minat dari sang bagsawan.

"Itu hal bodoh, Hebivore. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal bodoh seperti ini?" gerutu Hibari kesal. Sesaat ia menoleh kearah remaja di sebelahnya, tak tersadar olehnya kalau jarak diantara mereka pun semakin menipis.

"Jangan tutup matamu ya, Kyoya-san," bisik Tsunayoshi dengan lembut sebelum ia benar – benar menutup jarak diantara mereka berdua. Mata Hibari pun sergap terbuka lebar bukan hanya karena ciuman pertamanya diambil seorang laki – laki tetapi sepasang sayap putih salju pun muncul di punggung remaja tersebut. Perlahan – lahan si malaikat pun menjauh. Sayap putihnya pun masih terlihat segar bagi pemuda yang baru diciumnya itu.

"Bagaimana, Kyoya-san? Kau sudah percaya?" tanya Tsunayoshi dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah imutnya.

"Apa itu asli, Hebivore?" tanya si pemuda berdara biru itu bingung sambil mengulurkan tanganya guna untuk membuktikan kalau matanya sedang tidak bermain – main dengannya.

"Tentu saja ini asli! Kau mau menyentuhnya kok, Kyoya-san?" tanya Tsunayoshi sambil mendekatkan sayapnya hingga terjangkau oleh sang pemuda.

'Lembut', tanpa ia sadari, seulas senyuman pun terukir di wajah sang pemuda.

"Ano... Kyoya-san... um... Aku menyukaimu!" seru si malaikat dengan lantang, mengagetkan si pemuda berdarah biru tersebut. Mata sang pemuda yang sebentar sempat melebar, perlahan – lahan menutup dan menunjukan mimik wajah halus dengan sebuah senyuman kecil pun terurai di wajahnya.

"Aku juga..." ucapnya dengan nada lembut. entah apa yang terjadi dengannya, si pemuda pun tak tahu. Ia, Hibari Kyoya, bangsawan yang paling di hormati dan di engganni, tersenyum dengan seorang pemuda – yang ternyata seorang malaikat – dan menyatakan perasaaannya pada si pemuda dengan mudahnya. Ini bukan dirinya yang biasanya. Tapi, ia lebih memilih mengikuti apa kata hatinya dan melahap bibir merah di depannya. Sang bangsawan pun mulai memperpendek lagi jarang bibir mereka sekali lagi untuk mengambil bibir merah muda mempersona di depannya. Tepat sebelum bibir mereka menyatuh, sebuah cahaya terang pun mengelilingi mereka. Dalam hitungan detik, sekelompok mahluk menyerumai manusia dengan berban membalut wajah mereka pun keluar dari cahaya tersebut beserta kabut tipis yang keluar dari sekunjung tubuh mereka. Segala sesuatunya pun menjadi dingin dan beku mengsertai setiap langkah yang para mahluk itu jalankan. Tubuh si malaikat kecil pun tiba – tiba menegang disertai dengan genggaman si malaikat yang langsung mengerat.

Salah satu mereka pun berjalan maju, meninggalkan yang lainnya di belakangnya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," sebuah suara dingin keluar dari mahluk aneh tersebut.

"Ve-vendicare..." ucap Tsunayoshi pelan. Badannya pun mulai bergetar, genggamnya pada kemeja sutra Hibari pun semakin mengerat seaakan – akan ia akan kehilangan nyawanya jika terlepas dari sang pemuda.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, waktumu telah tiba, waktunya untuk kembali," suara dingin pun terlontar salah satu mahluk di depan mereka. Suhu di sekitar mereka pun menurun membuat si malaikat kecil bergetar lebih hebat. "Kami tidak menerima penolakan, Sawada Tsunayoshi," mahluk lain di sebelahnya pun menambahkan. Sekejap, beberapa rantai pun mulai bermunculan, mengitarin dan melilit di sekujung tubuh sang malaikat. Tanpa mempedulikan suara rintihan sakit yang di lontarkan si malaikat kecil, mahluk – mahluk aneh menyerupai manusia itu menarik paksa rantai – rantai yang mereka gunakan untuk mengikat si malaikat. Hibari mencoba untuk menarik kembali tubuh Tsunayoshi, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Dengan sekejap para mahluk aneh tersebut menghilang membawa Tsunayoshi dengan mereka, meninggalkan seorang pemuda seorang diri. Ia tak dapat mengerti apa yang telah terjadi, yang ia tahu hanya satu, yaitu orang yang ia cintai telah dibawa pergi entah kemana.

-0-0-0-TBC-0-0-0-

7 bulan tanpa kabar ama sekali~ ahahahahahahahahaha~ *menghindari segala macam UFO* sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysor rysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrys orrysorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysor rysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrys orrysorrysorrysorrysorry bgt! Haha~ ga dpt mood bwt nulis fic ama sekali sih~ XP sekolah juga baru tenang… ujian dah mw abis dan kesekolah itu cmn buat ngabisin waktu. Tapi gw sih dah pernah bilang gw kalo bkin fic itu tergantung mood jadi kalo updatenya berserakan mohon maklum~ gw bkin fic can buat have fun bkn buat kerja jadi gw ga bikin dead line bwt ini.

Anyway~ mudah"an ada yang mw dengan baik hati ngereview fic ini ya~ bisa aja tiba" mood gw naik~ RnR~ ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O~~~~ without further delay~

Disclaimer: KHR punya Akira Amano!

Pairing: 1827

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, AU, Yaoi, Genderbender, Chara-death, typo, bahasa campur", dll

Enjoy~

Di suatu tempat entah dimana, seorang kecil malaikat berdiri di tengah – tengah ruangan megah dengan banyak sekali malaikat – malaikat yang berkumpul. Semua pandangan tertuju kepada malaikat kecil di tengah ruangan. Bisikan demi bisikan pun di lontarkan dari sekumpulan malaikat – malaikat tersebut. Banyak diantaranya mencela dosa yang telah di lakukan si malaikat, banyak juga yang melontarkan kata – kata kasihan hingga sebuah cahaya besar memenuhi ruangan tersebut and seluruhnya menjadi hening.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," sebuah suara tegas pun memecah keheningan yang canggung tersebut. Malaikat yang dimaksud hanya terdiam dan nenundukan kepalanya. Siapa pun tak akan berani bertatapan langsung dengan si penguasa surga bukan? Begitu pula si malaikat yang satu ini.

"Kau tahu dosa apa yang kau perbuat, anakku?" suara itu pun bertanya dan mendapatkan sebuah angggukan kecil dari si malaikat. Bisikan – bisikan kecil pun mulai terdengar dari kawanan malaikat. Sebuah tangan pun terangkat dan semuanya pun kembali menjadi sunyi. "Kau sebagai seornag malaikat seharusnya sudah tahu untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan seorang manusia, Tsunayoshi," mendengar kata - kata yang di lontarkan si penguasa surga, si malaikat yang di maksud pun tetap berdiam diri. Sebuah suara keluhan kecil pun bergema, membuat selurunya meneggang.

"Kalau begitu kau tak akan di ijinkan kembali lagi ke bumi, pekerjaanmu akan diambil alih oleh malaikat lain, itulah hukumanmu anakku," dengan begitu, cahaya terang tersebut pun lenyap. Sekelompok malaikat yang berkumpul pun bubar dengan segerah, meninggalkan Tsunayoshi yang masih berada di tengah ruangan seorang diri masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang malaikat berpenampilan aneh pun mendekati Tsunayoshi yang masih saja berdiri di tengah ruangan. Pandangan si malaikat muda itu terlihat kosong. Iris karamelnya yang dulu dipenuhi cahaya dan semangat kini pun redup.

"Kufufu... kau masih di sini Tsunayoshi?" malaikat aneh itu pun bertanya. Tak menerima sepatah kata apapun dari malaikat yang lebih muda, si malaikat yang lebih senior itu pun mendekati rekan kerjanya sekaligus teman baiknya. "Kau tahu? Kau tak perlu memikirkan manusia bodoh itu, kau masih punya aku bukan?" ucap si malaikat berambut aneh-menyerupainanas- sambil meletakan tangannya di pundak temannya dan sedikit memeluk teman baikanya. "Ayolah Tsunayoshi, kita pergi sekarang! Kau juga tidak bisa bertemu dengan manusia bodoh itu lagi! Jadi tak usah di pikirkan lagi ya?" ucap si malaikat nanas lagi mencoba membujuk temannya untuk dengannya. Kedua lengannya pun ia lingkarkan di pinggang temannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Ayo Tsunayoshi–"

"Tinggal aku sendiri Mukuro!" perintah Tsunayoshi dengan nada bergetar seperti ingin menangis.

"Tsunayoshi ak–"

"Pergi!" bentak Tsunayoshi sekali lagi sambil menutup matanya dengan erat. Dengan ragu – ragu, Mukuro pun terbang menjauh sesuai dengan permintaan temannya. "Cepatlah pulang," bisik Mukuro kecil sebelum meninggalkan Tsunayoshi seorang diri dan dengan waktu yang bersamaan, setetes air mata pun mengalir dari kelopak mata si malaikat muda yang tertutup.

"Kyoya-san..." setetes demi tetes air mata pun mulai mengalir keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya.

Entah berapa lama ia berdiri di tempat itu. Kakinya pun mulai melemas, membuatknya terjatuh ke tanah. Tak berusaha kembail berdiri menggunakan sayapnya, ia hanya terduduk di atas awan lembut surga, dengan air mata yang mengalir bagaikan sungai kecil menghiasi wajah imut si malaikat.

"Oya, oya?" sebuah suara pun mengaketkan Tsunayoshi dan dengan sergap ia pun mengakat kepalanya. Di hadapannya seorang iblis berambut putih bersih berpakaian serba putih yang merupakan hal yang aneh karena tak banyak kaum iblis yang menyukai warna terang termasuk putih. Rambutnya yang berwarna putih salju dang senyumannya manisnya, iblis tersebut menyerupai seorang malaikat kalau bukan dikarenakan taring tajamnya beserta seekor ibilsnya yang berwarna putih pucat. "Bukankah ini pemandangan yang menyedihkan?" senyuman si iblis pun melebar. "Kau perlu sesuatu malaikat kecilku?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tanganya ke hadapan si malaikat.

"Um... ti-tidak terima kasih!" walau dalam keadaan kacau, insting si malaikat pun masih berkerja dengan baik dan sekarang ini instingnya menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari iblis di depannya. Dengan langkah cepat, si malaikat pun berusaha untuk menjauh. Ia pun mulai untuk mengapakan sayapnya untuk menjauh sebelum si iblis menghentikannya dengan pernyataan yang ia ucapakan. "Kau sedang bermasalah dengan seorang manusia, malaikat kecilku?" tanya si iblis dengan seringan lebar memperlihatkan taring tajamnya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau–"

"Aku tahu segalanya Tsunayoshi-kun~" ucap si iblis dengan nada riang dengan sebuah seringan yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Kau mau kubantu Tsunayoshi-kun? Aku bisa mengabulkan semua impian terdalammu hanya dengan bayaran sayap cantikmu itu! Bagaimana?" tawar si iblis. Perasaan si malaikat pun mulai tercampur aduk. Hati dan logikanya pun mulai bertengkar. Ia mengerti jika membuat janji kepada seorang iblis akan berbuah fatal tetapi di pihak lain, ia juga ingin bertemu kembali dengan Kyoya-san-nya.

"A-aku–"

"Namaku Byakuran~ bersediakah kau membuat kontrak denganku, malaikat kecilku?" tawar si ibis sekali lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Berpikir sejenak, iris karamelnya pun di penuhi dengan keteguhan. Memandang lurus ke iris violet sang iblis, ia pun menjawab,

"Aku bersedia"

-0-0-0-TBC-0-0-0-

Lama bgt ga update ini fic ya~ dah mau setaun pula! hahaha! dah lama engga nulis ff sih! teehee! apa lagi skrg KHR dah tamat sejak itu jadi males bgt bikin ff. ff gw yg lain aja belom di update! *sigh!

Tp mudah"an msh ad yg baca nih ff! RnR~

Ciao Ciao~


End file.
